Nights at Vidcon
by Kitzakura
Summary: Dan Howell/danisnotonfire x Anthony Padilla. Dan's first meeting with Anthony is everything he wanted, and more.
1. Chapter 1

At some point, Cat, Joey, Phil, Ian, Melanie, Kalel and Mari all had stepped out of the party one by one, and had wandered off elsewhere, leaving Anthony and Dan to talk more at the bar. Dan felt lightheaded from the few drinks that he had, plus from hanging out with his "man-crush" (as a few of his friends put it).

It felt great to finally be with Anthony like this. As he found out, they both had some similar interests and personality traits, and their respective sense of humors played off of each other very well. They even joked about how people thought they looked alike, and ended up comparing the littlest things about their physical appearances to the point where it got ridiculous.

Being with Anthony was definitely the highlight of his weekend so far.

After chatting for another hour, Dan suggested to go out for fresh air. Anthony agreed, as the large, loud crowd of people was beginning to get to him as well. They walked out to the nearest exit and stepped outside and onto the walkway that connected the convention building to one of the hotels.

"This is nice," Dan said, breathing in the cool, night air. The walkway was fairly large, cutting through two huge areas of neatly cut grass with a few scattered willow trees. The cement path was dotted with an occasional lamp, and there were even a couple benches. It was almost like being in a small park.

"Yeah," Anthony agreed. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back towards the clear starry sky, and Dan stared at how the moonlight washed over his tanned face and dark hair.

"Beautiful…" Dan murmured before he could stop himself.

Anthony opened his eyes and his head turned to look back at him curiously, "Hm?"

Dan felt himself flush and he covered up his nervous stutter by clearing his throat a bit. Thinking quickly, he averted his gaze and motioned up to the moon, "The night…beautiful, isn't it? I mean, I think so…" He slapped himself mentally for sounding so pathetic and girly.

But Anthony grinned and nodded earnestly, glancing up at the scenery, "It is." They walked up to one of the benches and sat down after Anthony suggested that they relax a bit.

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the fresh air after being inside the crowded bar for hours. It was pretty late; most of the lights at the hotel building at the end of the walkway were off, and there was no one else, besides Anthony and Dan, who were outside. Dan sighed, enjoying the quiet and tranquil moment. Anthony seemed like he was enjoying it as well.

A few minutes passed before Dan felt a weird sensation of being watched. He turned to look at Anthony, whose dark eyes were gazing at him idly, seemingly in deep thought.

Dan's eyebrow raised, "What is it?"

Anthony blinked, as if just realizing that he was staring at the younger man, and blushed furiously. He shook his head dismissively, clearing his throat a bit. "Nothing, nothing…," he mumbled, face still red.

Dan almost laughed out loud. He supposed that he and Anthony really were kind of alike.

Anthony looked back up at him hesitantly, and two similar pairs of dark brown eyes met in an odd moment of silence. Then Anthony bit his lip before sitting up a bit and asking in a low voice, "Can I…try something?"

Dan blinked, "Er…sure…"

Anthony smiled, and he started to lean forward slowly. Dan's eyes widened as Anthony's handsome face drew in close, until their noses brushed and their lips were merely a hairsbreadth away. _He's not going to…_

Anthony leaned forward and closed the distance, pressing his lips gently against his own. His lips were soft, warm and slightly wet as they moved against his tentatively.

The shock only lasted for a moment. Dan let his eyes fall shut, completely melting into the kiss. Their lips moved together in time, gently nipping and caressing each other. Dan hummed pleasingly, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Anthony's neck. Anthony responded with a soft moan of his own, one of his hands weaving into Dan's hair while the other wrapped around his waist, pressing their bodies together in a secure embrace, and Dan marveled on how both his and Anthony's forms seemed to fit together so perfectly.

Fingers tangled into Anthony's soft dark locks as Dan parted his lips, running his tongue against Anthony's bottom lip. He felt a small shudder travel along Anthony's back before soft lips opened slowly, allowing their tongues to meet and further deepen the kiss. He tasted so good, like a mix of mint, traces of sweet alcoholic drink, and something else that was new yet strangely familiar. The light stubble scratched against his own clean shaven chin, sending small sparks that tingled through his nerves and down to between his legs.

Dan nudged a leg between Anthony's, intertwining them tightly, and Anthony groaned and rubbed up against his thigh. Dan was surprised to find that Anthony was just as hard as he was.

He jumped slightly as he felt a warm hand slip slowly underneath the back of his shirt, fingertips gently pressing and tracing up his bare spine. Dan shivered, arching his body more into Anthony's and he felt the older man smile into the kiss. Without breaking apart, he pushed forward so Anthony lay back on the bench with Dan on top of him. He pulled away from Anthony's lips, leaning his head down to kiss and lick on the other's neck. His hands slipped under Anthony's shirt, caressing his entire chest and brushing his fingertips not so subtly against his nipples, which quickly perked up at his touch.

Anthony let out a pleased moan, arching into Dan's hands and lips, and he felt the older man's heartbeat throb quickly underneath his palms. Dan felt his own heart lift, happy and amazed that he could cause Anthony to feel such a way.

His heartbeat throbbed even faster as he felt Anthony's warm hands suddenly inch underneath the waistband of his jeans, thumbs massaging the skin right above his tailbone. He felt himself quiver in anticipation, and Anthony took it as permission to go further, hands sliding underneath the denim and cupping his ass cheeks through the thin fabric of his boxer-briefs. The feeling that shot through him was indescribable.

Anthony flexed his hands, rubbing and groping the firm buttocks. He groaned against the freshly bruised skin on Anthony's neck, rocking his hips back into the firm grip, feeling his cock grow even harder where it pressed against Anthony's thigh.

"Anthony…" he moaned lowly. The older man smiled, turning his head and catching his lips into another deep kiss. He gasped into the other's mouth as Anthony ran a finger in between his underwear-clad ass cheeks, teasingly rubbing against the puckered entrance.

"Dan…" Anthony murmured, his voice trembling slightly and rough with lust. "Do you wanna…" he trailed off. But the implications of what he was asking were clear.

Dan felt a shudder travel throughout his body at the unspoken proposal. He grinned, pressing his forehead to Anthony's so that their eyes were locked. "I thought you would never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Opting for a bit more privacy, they got up and moved behind one of the few willow trees that were close by so that they were out of sight and in the shade. Anthony wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and kissed him, pulling him down so that they were both sitting on the soft grass at the base of the tree.

Dan leaned back against the tree trunk with Anthony straddling his thighs. For a moment, him and Anthony just gazed at each other, and once again, Dan was in awe of how stunning Anthony looked in the bright moonlight. The glow gave wonderful highlights against his dark brown hair, washing over the side of his lightly bronzed skin, and making his dark eyes sparkle with a bluish white glint.

For some inexplicable reason, Dan didn't feel so embarrassed to voice his thoughts to Anthony as he was earlier. Without breaking their eye contact, he spoke in a low, tentative voice, "You're gorgeous…"

Anthony blushed again, chuckling. He gave Dan a warm smile, leaning forward and giving him a small kiss, before moving his lips to his ear and whispering, "So are you."

Dan grinned, before letting out a small moan as Anthony languidly licked and nipped at his earlobe. He turned his head, meeting their lips in a gentle kiss. His heart beat excitedly as Anthony's fingers slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, exposing his underwear clad bulge.

Before long, Anthony's hand came up and cupped the clothed erection, massaging gently. Dan broke the kiss, humming pleasantly and pushing his hips up into the older youtuber's hand.  
"More…?" he pleaded.

Anthony smiled and paused his ministrations, sitting up a bit to shed his black button-up overshirt, tucking it underneath where they both sat as a makeshift blanket. He tugged down Dan's jeans and underwear to his knees, revealing his fully bare, half-hard erection to the cool night air. Dan groaned as Anthony wrapped his hand around his length and started to pump slowly.

It wasn't long before his cock was fully erect and dripping with precum. Dan would've been embarrassed at how quickly he became so aroused, if it weren't for the growing lust that clouded his mind. Anthony's hand moved faster, and Dan grunted, jerking his hips up into the hand that felt so amazing. He cracked open his eyelids, meeting Anthony's eyes again, and it took nearly all of his willpower not to lose it at that moment.

Panting, he reached up and stilled Anthony's hand, almost whimpering at the loss of friction. Anthony looked at him curiously. Instead of answering with words, Dan reached down and undid his jeans, pulling them along with the other's boxers until Anthony's own stiffening cock was out in the open. He dragged his fingertips teasingly along the sensitive underside of Anthony's length. Dan heard Anthony suck in a shaky breath and saw his hips twitch forward slightly, clearly resisting the urge to push forward into his hand.

Dan smiled, and leaned forward. He opened his mouth, tongue slipping out and running it around the head. Impatient, he took all of Anthony's length into his mouth and started sucking in earnest.

Anthony rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned Dan's name. God, why did his name sound so good whenever Anthony said it? He gripped the base firmly, working his tongue and mouth as best as he could with the little knowledge he had. Yet Anthony seemed to be enjoying every bit of it, fingers gripping and ungripping that back of his hair gently and pushing himself farther into his mouth.

He felt Anthony's cock twitch, right before Anthony held his head and eased himself away from Dan's mouth.

"Shall we?" Anthony asked him.

"Yes," Dan replied.

They undressed each other quickly, sneaking in a few touches here and there. When both of them were fully naked, Anthony kissed Dan's collarbone, guiding him down to the makeshift blanket. Anthony drew back and flicked open a small tube of hand lotion he had been keeping in his jean pocket, and squeezed a little onto his fingers.

He sucked in a breath as Anthony slick fingers slid into him. Anthony pulled back a little, his eyes watching him intently for any pain. "That okay?" he asked softly.

Dan nodded, trying to relax, "That's…fine."

Anthony moved his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them and curling them up. Then Dan gasped as Anthony's fingers brushed repeatedly against the sensitive spot inside. "Jesus…"

Anthony smiled and kissed him lightly, "Ready?"

"Yessss…" Dan purred. "Please."

"Okay." Anthony pulled his fingers out, covering himself quickly with the rest of the lotion before prodding against Dan's entrance.

"Oh god," Dan gasped slightly as he felt Anthony push inside him. He held his breath and clenched his jaw in pain.

A warm hand came up to his cheek, caressing lightly. "You okay?"

Dan nodded. "Yes, fine…"

He grunted in surprise and arched his back as Anthony's cock reached his prostate. "Holy fuck…"

Anthony moaned. He gripped the younger man's hips and he started rocking back and forth gently in small thrusts. "You feel so good..."

Dan shifted, hooking his legs around Anthony's moving hips. He groaned as his prostate was brushed again. "Faster," he begged.

Anthony complied with no hesitation, pulling out until only the head was in and pushing back all the way repeatedly in a fast pace. He panted, burying his face in Dan's neck as he continued thrusting.

"Dan, oh fuck…fuck," Anthony moaned into his neck. His thrusts became even deeper, each one angled just right and hitting Dan's sweet spot without fail.

"Oh god!" Dan groaned. He bucked his hips up desperately to meet Anthony's thrusts. "Yes…mmmm…"

Anthony lifted his face from Dan's neck and Dan met his lips in a frantic kiss. They broke apart, faces still so close that Dan could practically feel Anthony's lips in the small gap between them. Anthony sat back a bit and he gasped, eyes wide with surprise as the older man suddenly gripped his hard cock and started pumping it in time with their thrusts.

"Fuck," he grunted in pleasure, staring up at Anthony, both of them exchanging equally lustful and intense stares.

"You're so perfect," Anthony whispered, leaning down to give Dan another passionate kiss, which Dan more than happily accepted. God, I'm in heaven…

Pulling apart for air, Dan wrapped an arm around Anthony's shoulders, drawing their slick bodies close together as Anthony buried his face in Dan's neck, panting and bucking up into Dan in shaky, desperate thrusts. The younger man could feel his insides tightening, the pleasure building and overtaking his every feeling. All of his senses were alive, reveling in the crisp air, the warmth of their bodies, the push and pull inside of him, the friction around his throbbing dick, and the sparks that ignited wherever his and Anthony's skin touched. All of it was overwhelming and wonderful, and Dan never wanted it to end. However, despite that, he could feel that he was close.

"Dan…" Anthony groaned, his lips brushing against Dan's jaw. "I'm close…"

"Me too….oh god," Dan grunted, feeling an incredible orgasm coming towards him at a fast pace. He felt Anthony's cock jerk and twitch violently inside him, buried as deep as it could go.

"Shit-! Dan!" Anthony cried out, biting down on Dan's neck and groaning harshly as he came inside of him.

"Ah, Anthony…!" Dan arched up into Anthony, bucking his hips erratically as he came, spilling all over his stomach and Anthony's fingers. He clutched at Anthony like a lifeline, white ecstasy blinding him behind his tightly closed eyelids and adrenaline crashing over his entire body. As if he was freefalling without a single care in the world, feeling more alive than he had ever been in his entire life.

They came down together, both boys gasping for air in the small space between them. Dan felt Anthony gently pull out of him, and he flinched a little. It hurt a bit, but it was more than worth it.

Anthony sat back a little, and smiled at him, "How was that?"

Dan grinned back tiredly, "Fucking amazing."

"Hell yes it was," Anthony laughed breathlessly, brushing Dan's hair back from his sweaty forehead. Before he could give Dan a kiss, the younger man beat him to it, leaning up and pressing their lips together firmly.

They helped each other get dressed. When they were done and fully clothed, they sat back against the tree to relax for a bit. Dan lightly touched the darkening bruise on his neck. He wondered if Phil would notice, and how he would react if Dan told him what had happened between him and Anthony. But that could wait until later. He smiled happily, pressing against Anthony's side. Anthony turned and smiled back at him, draping an arm around Dan's shoulders.

"Wanna head back now?"

"Ehh…" Dan said, dropping his head against the other's chest. "Too lazy. I might just sleep out here."

Anthony laughed a bit, "Well, it is a beautiful night..." He gave Dan's shoulder a light squeeze. "But our friends might get suspicious and wonder where we are."

"Truth," Dan sighed. "Better head off then."

They stood up, starting to walk back to the hotel, away from the trees, the benches, and the still glowing moonlight. And Dan was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of sadness, not only missing the calm nightly scene where him and Anthony had just spent the last hour and a half, but also dreading the inevitable moment when he and Anthony would have to say goodbye the next morning. Manchester and Sacramento were not exactly close to one another. Dan would have to wait until next year to at least hope to meet with Anthony again, and already he didn't know if could wait that long. Anthony quickly became, from just someone who he greatly admired, to a great friend and a person who he could possibly come to love. Dan hoped that at least they could keep in touch.

Entering the hallway before the lobby, they turned to each other. Anthony smiled, "See you in the morning?"

Dan grinned back, "Definitely."

He was suddenly at a loss at what to do next before leaving, "Er…"

Anthony seemed to understand, and abruptly stepped forward to pull Dan into an embrace. Dan hugged him back wholeheartedly.

Pulling apart, they kissed each other one final time before Anthony turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dan waved back, smiling.

Once inside the elevator going up to his and Phil's hotel room, Dan sighed. He resisted the urge to bring his hand up to his lips, which still tingled from their kiss. He really did hope that he and Anthony would get to spend time together again...

Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Dan fished it out of his pocket, and glanced at the screen. It was a new text message from an unknown number, containing an email address and a Skype username along with a message:

_Just in case I forget tomorrow.  
Please keep in touch. (:  
- Anthony_

Dan grinned, saving Anthony's number in his contacts and the text message with all the contact info, feeling the brief sadness from before start to fade away.

Because, he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to wait until next year to see Anthony again.


End file.
